Saint Haven Academy
by Rainessia Toumitsu
Summary: Kota yang terkenal akan kemegahannya seantoro Verathea, Saint Haven, tiba-tiba memberikan pengumuman yang membuat semua penduduk remaja dan para Adventurer di sana terkejut. Ada yang senang dan ada beberapanya lagi tidak menginginkannya. Sebuah pengumuman akan dibuka Saint Haven Academy/Warning: Gaje, Ancur, Typo bertebaran/Collab with Shirota Sakuya/Chap.1/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Assalammualaikum Minna. Saya kembali.**

**Kedatangan saya kali ini adalah untuk membawakan sebuah fic baru di fandom ini.**

**Fic ini tidak saya buat sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Author dari fandom lain yang juga bermain Dragon Nest, yaitu Shirota Sakuya.**

**Yah. Mungkin fic ini agak ngaco dan ngawur, tapi yang maklumi aja. Semoga para pembaca sekalian bisa sedikit terhibur.**

**Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, ini dia saya persembahkan fic baru saya.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Cobalah kesini!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sangat hebat,"

"Memangnya ini tempat sepert apa?"

"Kita tanyakan saja kepada General,"

Terlihat di sebuah papan pengumuman pengmuman di kota Saint Haven, beberapa orang dan para Adventurer muda sedang berkumpul melihat sebuah pengumuman yang tertempel disana. Hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang yang sedang lewat disana.

Seperti seorang elf muda berambut putih yang sedang lewat di depan papan pengumuman tersebut, dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat orang-orang itu hingga menimbulkan keramaian dan menarik banyak perhatian orang seperti itu.

"Kurasa ini tempat yang lumayan menyenangkan?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,"

"Ini diwajibkan untuk anak-anak muda dan juga untuk Adventurer muda yang menetap di Saint Haven,"

Elf muda yang sedang lewat tadipun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar percakapan beberapa orang disana. Dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada disana. Tidak ingin berlama lagi, langsung saja dia berlari menerobos kerumunan tersebut karena sangat ingin meihat pengumuman tersebut.

"Sumimasen!" teriak elf muda tersebut sambilmenerobos kerumunan dan akhirnya bisa sampai ke depan papan pengumuman.

Gadis yang bukan berasal dari ras manusia tersebut segera membaca pengumuman yang ada di sana. Matanya fokus dalam bacaan tersebut hingga akhirnya, matanya terhenti di bagian yang menurutnya paling menarik.

"Sekolah yang akan dinamakan Saint Haven Academy. Ini pasti menarik! Aku akan memberitahu Ryuu-kun!" ucap elf yang menjadi Wind Walker tersebut dengan perasaan senang dan dia mencabut salah satu kertas pengumuman tersebut. Dengan cepat, dia bergegas berlari untuk mencari orang yang namanya dia sebutkan tadi.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Dragon Nest ©Shanda Games, Kreon, Etc._**

**_Saint Haven Academy ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Humor Garing, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Di tengah siang hari yang ramai di kota Saint Haven, terlihat seorang elf muda berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan rambutnya itu sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mengelilingi kota. Dia terus berlari untuk mencari seseorang dan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sedang berada di tangannya. Sebuah gulungan kertas yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari papan pengumuman.

Langkah elf yang seorang Wind Walker itupun terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda Lunar Knight berambut coklat gelap dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, sedang berbaring santai di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di kota tersebut.

"Ryuu-kun!" teriak elf muda tersebut memanggil pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil dengan panggilan tersebut, dan juga mendengar suara itu yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya, pemuda yang bernama asli Rainessia tersebut sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan segera dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan benar aja tebakannya.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" tanya Rainessia saat melihat seorang elf muda bernuansa putih yang selama ini mendampinginnya sebagai seorang tunangan.

"Ryuu-kun! Ada pengumuman!" teriak elf yang bernama Yukishirota tersebut merasa senang.

"Pengumuman apa?" tanya Rainessia seraya bangkit dari posisinya tidurnya dan kemudian duduk bersandar di bangku tersebut.

"Ini!" jawab Yukishirota sambil membuka gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan menunjukkannya kepada Rainessia.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rainessia lagi sambil membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Ryuu-kun baca saja!" jawab Yukishirota dengan semangat.

"Hmm... Itu terbalik," ucap Rainessia sambil menunjuk kertasnya.

"E-eh!" Yukishirota panik dan sedikit malu karena lagi-lagi dia melakukan kecerobohan. Dan kemudian dia langsung segera membalikkan kertasnya.

Melihat kertasnya yang dipegang oleh Yukishirota sudah benar, Rainessia segera membaca pengumuman tersebut dengan serius hingga kalimat terakhir. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang menajam saat membaca.

"Bagaimana Ryuu-kun?" tanya Yukishirota yang ingin mendengar pendapat dari Lunar Knight yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya sekolah itu apa?" tanya Rainessia bingung.

"Sekolah itu adalah... A–aaa..." Yukishirota yang ingin menjawab bingung harus mengatakan apa. Karena kenyataannya, dia juga tidak tahu soal sekolah, "Ah! Pokoknya ikut saja!" lanjutnya berteriak.

"Tidak! Pasti rasanya tidak enak!" ucap Rainessia yang ingin kabur.

"Ayo kita temui yang lain," ucap Yukishirota seraya menyeret paksa sang tunangan tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tangkap Natsu!"

"Tidak! Sekolah itu tempat yang aneh!"

"Kepung Plough dari arah sana!"

"Itu tempat yang tidak jelas!"

"Onturish melarikan diri ke gerbang barat!"

Saat ini, Yukishirota hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Melihat semua sahabatnya yang sedang membuat kekacauan sambil bermain kejar-kejaran. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"A–aaa..." Yukishirota tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat kelakuan semua sahabatnya itu.

Ada seorang Lunar Knight yang sedang berusaha mengikat seorang Crusader yang dia teriaki 'Natsu' tadi. Ada juga seorang Tempest yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh 3 orang Adventurer cilik. Dan ada seorang Abyss Walker yang berusaha kabur dari kejarang seorang Artillery.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Yuki kebingungan entah kepada siapa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Yo Yuki," sapa seorang Lunar Knight tadi yang baru saja selesainmengikat sahabat Crusadernya dengan menggunakan tali.

"Qous. Ada apa ini?" tanya Yukishirota kepada pemuda yang mempunyai nama Qous itu.

"Ahh... Aku rasa sama seperti masalahmu dengan Rain," jawab Qous saat melihat Rainessia dalam keadaan yang tidak elit. Kerah baju Rainessia yang ditarik oleh Yukishirota sedari tadi. Padahal Rainessia yang seorang Lunar Knight dengan nuansa gelap tersebut adalah Lunar Knight tertampan dan ter-cool di seluruh wilayah Verathea.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap Onturish!" teriak seorang elf Artillery berambut hitam yang berhasil menangkap dan mengikat seorang Abyss Walker bernama Onturish itu.

"Plough juga berhasil kami tangkap!" teriak 3 orang Adventurer cilik yang juga berhasil menangkap seorang elf Tempest bernama Plough yang sedari tadi mereka kejar dan mengikatnya dengan keadaan yang sungguh tidak elit. Dengan kaki dan tangan Plough terikat kuat dan mulutnya yang ditutup dan diikat dengan sapu tangan.

"Good job," ucap Qous sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai seperti ininya 'kah?" tanya Yukishirota yang shock melihat keadaan yang sungguh tidak elit ini.

"Yahh... sebenarnya, tadinya kami semua juga penasaran dengan tempat yang dinamakan sekolah itu. Apa lagi jendral mengatakan bahwa ini diwajibkan untuk seluruh penduduk muda dan juga untuk para Adventurer muda yang menetap di Saint Haven. Tapi..." ucap Qous menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Yukishirota bingung.

"Tiga makhluk kecil dan pendek yang datang dari masa depan itu, tahu banyak tentang sekolah. Dan kemudian menceritakan kepada kami seakan itu cerita horror," jawab Qous yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua orang Gear Master dan satu orang Adept yang tadi menangkap Plough.

"Sudah kubilang sekolah itu rasanya tidak enak," ucap Rainessia yang sedari tadi kesal terus-terusan diseret.

"Hush! Diam Ryuu-kun! Yuki ingin pergi ke tempat yang namanya sekolah itu bersama dengan Ryuu-kun!" ucap Yukishirota sedikit manja kepada Rainessia. Sedangkan Rainessia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tapi Hime-chan bilang sekolah itu tempat yang menyenangkan, hampir sama dengan tempat pelatihan para Adventurer. Dan kita akan diajarkan banyak hal oleh para petinggi Saint Haven," ucap Qous menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa bisa mereka bertiga sampai seperti itunya?" tanya Yukishirota sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga orang yang sedang diikat.

"Calixt dan Sierra-chan mengatakan bahwa di sekolah itu ada boss yang sangat kejam dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dan apabila tidak menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan, boss tersebut akan memakan kita hidup-hidup," jelas Qous kepada Yukishirota sambil memijat keningnya karena pusing.

Yukishirota berfikir sejenak, jika benar ada boss yang seperti itu di tempat yang namanya sekolah, rasanya mengerikan juga apalagi mengingat boss tersebut tidak bisa dikalahkan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengalahkannya dan memakannya hidup-hidup!" ucap Rainessia seraya bangkat dan berdiri tegak dari posisinya yang sebelumnya sangat tidak elit.

"Hohoho! Rain! Kau sangat yakin," ucap Calixt seraya berlari ke arah Rainessia.

"Boss tersebut sangat mengertikan lho," ucap Sierra sambil menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Akan kubunuh boss itu dengan tanganku sendiri," ucap Rainessia dengan nada dingin.

"Ra–Rain ternyata serius..." ucap Calixt yang menjadi takut melihat ekpresi Rainessia.

"Sudah sudah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi," ucap Qous sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Rainessia.

"Yah setidaknya Ryuu-kun akan pergi ke sekolah," ucap Yukishirota kemudian menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi sekarang untuk menemui jendral," ucap Qous bersemangat seraya menyeret Natsu yang sedari tadi terikat.

"Ayo pergi!" teriak Gear Master Calixt dan sang Adept Sierra yang juga bersemengat dan menyeret Plough.

"Jaa Yuki. Kami pergi dulu," pamit elf muda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi ada di sana sambil tersenyum ke arah Yukishirota.

"Jaa Velyne. Kami akan menyusul nanti," balas Yukishirota seraya tersenyum membalas senyuman Artillery bernama Velyne tadi yang sedang menyeret Onturish.

"Hime?" panggil Rainessia.

"Iyah?" jawab Hime dengan polosnya.

"Hime-chan, tidak ikut ke sekolah?" tanya Yukishirota.

"Itu 'kan masih tiga hari lagi," jawab Hime masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Maksudku, kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain menemui jenderal?" tanya Yukishirota lebih jelas.

"Hoo... Kalau itu..." ekspresi polos yang terpasang di wajah Hime tadi seketika tergantikan dengan seringai aneh dan berhasil membuat Yukishirota merinding.

"Hime. Kau juga akan pergi ke sekolah nanti?" tanya Rainessia.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hime dengan wajah polosnya sambil melakukan hormat kepada Rainessia.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ikut," ucap Yukishirota.

"Aku akan ikut. Sudah dulu yah. Aku masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti," ucap Hime seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yukishirota dan Rainessia dan kemudian berlari pergi.

"Haa... Ryuu-kun," panggil Yukishirota.

"Hn?" jawab Rainessia sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yukishirota.

"Tidak," ucap Yukishirota seraya memeluk lengan Rainessia dengan manja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Rainessia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para remaja Saint Haven dan para Adventurer muda –walau tidak semua–, hari dimana mereka akan mengenal tempat yang dinamakan sekolah.

"Ryuu-kun!" teriak seorang elf muda bernama Yukishirota sambil menggedor pintu kamar yang hendak membangunkan tunangannya. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah kediaman yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kediaman milik Rainessia dan dirinya setelah mereka resmi bertunangan.

"Apa?" tanya Rainessia sambil membuka pintu.

"Kau tahu 'kan ini hari apa?" tanya Yukishirota yang ingin mengingatkan.

"Hari dimana aku akan mengalahkan boss yang diceritakan oleh Calixt dan Sierra," jawab Rainessia dengan semangat.

"Iyah! Kau sudah bersiap?" tanya Yukishirota sambil menerobos masuk kamar sang tunangan.

"Sudah," jawab Rainessia singkat.

"Seragam... warna hitam lagi," ucap Yukishirota menghela nafas melihat Rainessia yang tidak pernah lepas dari warna hitam.

Rainessia yang melihat penampilan dari elf muda yang sangat dia cintai itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Wind Walker yang menyandang status sebagai tunangannya itu terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Ryuu-kun? Ada yang aneh dengan Yuki?" tanya Yukishirota bingung melihat Rainessia yang tidak melepaskan pandangan dari tubuhnya.

"Ti–tidak kok," jawab Rainessia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ha! Atau jangan-jangan..." ucap Yukishirota seraya membalikan badannya, "...Ryuu-kun menginginkan Yuki," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Sedangkan Rainessia yang dikatai seperti itu segera menyeret tangan Yukishirota dan segera membawa pergi sang tunangan ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoa! Ini tempat yang sangat bagus!" ucap Yukishirota kagum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya saat mereka tiba di tempat mereka tuju, sekolah yang dinamai Saint Haven Academy.

"Hmm... Lumayan bagus," komentar Rainessia yang juga kagum melihat sekolah mereka.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Yukishirota penasaran.

"Aku rasa kita akan banyak mempelajari banyak hal," jawab seseorang dari arah belakang Yukishirota dan Rainessia.

Mendengar ada orang yang lain berbicara, mereka berdua –Rainessia dan Yukishirota– segera membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat orang yang berbicara dengan mereka tadi. Dan saat melihat orang tersebut, ekspresi mereka berdua berubah, tapi tidak sama.

"Hoo... Irine," sapa Rainessia saat mengetahui orang yang ada dibelakangnya tadi adalah Irine.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Rainessia, Yukishirota malah memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah gadis berambut merah dihadapadannya itu sambil memeluk lengan Rainessia dengan erat.

"Hai Rainessia, Yukishirota," sapa Irine dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau ikut sekolah juga?" tanya Rainessia kepada Irine.

"Seperti yang Rainessia lihat," jawab Irine dengan halus dan lembut masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Ryuu-kun. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui yang lain," ajak Yukishirota yang sebenarnya sudah kesal melihat kedatangan Irine dan berbicara dengan Lunar Knight yang paling dia cintai.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, Yukishirota? Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan kalian," ucap Irine yang masih ingin berbicara banyak hal.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Rainessia.

"Aku dizinkan oleh jenderal Douglas. Karena juga mungkin saat ini Adventurer yang ada di Saint Haven sedang berada di sekolah. Setelah sekolah usai, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku," jelas Irine kepada Rainessia.

"Hoo..." Rainessia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Sedangkan Yukishirota yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan Rainessia dan Irine merasa semakin kesal. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada perempuan lain yang mendekati tunangannya itu.

"Ah. Irine, sudah dulu yah. Aku dan Yukishirota harus menemui yang lain dulu," ucap Rainessia yang ingin pamit.

"A-ah.. Baiklah jika seperti itu," ucap Irine yang menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti," ucap Rainessia seraya mengusap lembut kepala Irine dan membuat Irine kaget dan memerah.

Yukishirota yang melihat itu tidak bisa terima. Perlakuan dari Rainessia yang seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh merasakannya itu malah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain. Tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi.

"Ryuu-kun! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Yukishirota dengan sangat kesal seraya menarik paksa lengan Rainessia. Meninggalkan Irine sendirian yang masih terkejut dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Pelan-pelan Yuki," ucap Rainessia yang sedikit merasa sakit dilengannya.

Yukishirota seketika menghentikan langkahnya membuat Rainessia terheran. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan dengan segera dia memeluk lengan Lunar Knight tunangann itu dengan manja.

"Yuki cemburu. Yuki tidak suka Ryuu-kun dengan perempuan lain," gumam Yukishirota sambil terus memeluk lengan Rainessia.

Sedangkan Rainessia yang mendengar gumaman dari sang tunangan kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala elf muda tercintanya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Rainessia masih mengusap kepala Yukishirota dan kemudian mencium gadis kesayangannya itu.

Yukishirota yang diperlakukan seperti itu kembali merasa senang dan kemudian menarik pergi Rainessia untuk segera menemui yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kelas itu seperti ini..." Yukishirota terkagum dengan mata yang berbinar saat melihat ke dalam ruangan yang dinamakan kelas itu. Dia meihat banyak meja dan kursi, dan juga ada beberapa remaja Saint Haven dan Adventurer muda.

"Yuki! Rain!" teriak Calixt saat Yukishirota dan Rainessia masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Calixt!" balas Yukishirota melihat Calixt berlari menghampiri dirinya dan Rainessia.

"Yo!" sapa Qous sambil berjalan menghampiri Yukishirota dan Rainessia dan juga diikuti oleh Plough dan Natsu dibelakangnya.

"Yo! Qous. Sepertinya tidak terjadi masalah dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Rainessia saat melihat Natsu dan Plough juga ada di sana.

"Kurasa mereka ingin mencoba," jawab Qous sambil memperhatikan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harap aku tidak dimakan hidup-hidup oleh boss itu," Plough berharap.

"Aku rasa ini akan mengerikan," ucap Natsu yang sedikit ketakutan. Padahal biasanya dia sangat bersemangat jika diajak melawan boss.

"Dimana Onturish dan Sierra?" tanya Rainessia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok orang yang dia cari.

"Kalau mereka berdua ada di sana," jawab Plough sambil menunjuk ke salah satu meja yang dimana terdapat seorang Abyss Walker yang sedang duduk di kursi dan tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Dan di atas punggung Abyss Walker tersebut, ada seorang Adept yang sedang menaikinya seperti sedang bermain kuda-kudaan.

"Dan Velyne?" tanya Rainessia mencari sosok yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Kalau dia ada di sana," jawab Qous sambil menunjuk seorang Artillery berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi di depan tempat Onturish.

"Lalu Hime?" tanya Rainessia mencari sesosok lagi.

"Kalau Hime-chan, kami belum ada melihat," jawab Natsu yang juga mencari Gear Master cilik berambut putih itu.

"Ryuu-kun! Ayo duduk," panggil Yukishirota yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah meja tunggal di depannya dan memerintahkan Rainessia untuk duduk di kursi dan meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Rainessia yang melihat Yukishirota seperti itu hanya menuruti permintaan elf itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dan kemudian dia segera duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Yukishirota tadi.

"Sstt! Rain. Sebentar lagi bossnya akan masuk," bisik Calixt yang sudah duduk dibelakang Rainessia.

"Hoo... Ini akan menarik," ucap Rainessia yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi.

Setelah sekian lama menuggu, mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melihat, pintu ruangan yang tadinya menutup sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Dan... setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, muncul sesosok makhluk dari luar ruangan yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Hai semua! Akulah yang akan mengajari kalian disini!" teriak sesosok makhluk itu dengan riang gembira.

"HIME-CHAN!" teriak beberapa orang disana yang mengenal sesosok makhluk kecil itu yang ternyata adalah Gear Master bernama Hime.

"Yoho~" sapanya kepada semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Hime-chan! Tapi kenapa kau gurunya?" tanya Sierra tidak percaya.

"Hoo... Kalau itu... Karena datang dari masa depan dengan membawa banyak infomasi tentangnya," jawab Hime sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tidak adil! Aku dan Sierra-chan juga dari masa depan!" ucap Calixt yang tdaik terima.

Rainessia yang mengetahui bahwa Hime lah yang akan mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya, segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hime. Kemudian langsung berjongkok di depan Hime.

"Hime," panggil Rainessia kepada Adventurer cilik bersurai putih di depannya.

"Iyah?" sahut Hime sambil memberi hormat kepada Rainessia.

Rainessia seketika mengangkat tubuh kecil Hime di pundaknya dengan posisi kepala di belakang dan kaki di depan, dan menghadap kebawah. Seperti sedang menculik seorang anak kecil.

"Rain! Turunkan aku!" berontak Hime yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Qous, Natsu, Onturish, Sediakan karung untuk membungkus makhluk kecil ini. Yuki, Plough, Velyne, siapkan tali segera. Calixt, Sierra, ikut aku. Kita akan membuang makhluk kecil ini ke laut dekat Hermalte Port," pertintah Rainessia kepada semua orang yang dia panggil tadi. Dan semua yang dia perintahkan tadi segera bergegas dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari apa yang diperintahkan tadi.

"Hei! Turunkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai.**

**Bagaimana pendapat saya tentang fic baru saya? Bagus? Pengen dilanjutin atau dihentikan aja?**

**Maaf kalo jelek. Nayatanya saya ini juga manusia yang banyak kekurangan.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini dan juga untuk yang sudah mau mereview. Dan juga, terimakasih kepada sahabat-sahabat saya yang sudah bersedia nick character Dargon Nest saya gunakan.**

**Dan sebelumnya, jika para pembaca yang juga bermain Dragon Nest ingin bertemu dengan saya, saya ada di server Vestinel, dan biasanya ada di Saint Haven Ch.7 atas nama Rainessia.**

**Maaf apa bila fic saya masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya ini juga manusia.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalammualaikum Minna. Saya kembali.**

**Saya datang dengan membawa chapter baru.**

**Yah, ini adalah chapter selanjutnya untuk Saint Haven Academy.**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena untuk updatenya lumayan lama. Kenapa? Karena aku sayang kamu. #jduakk.**

**Ndak. Ndak. Sebenernya alasan kenapa saya lama update karena sebentar lagi saya bakalan UN. Dan itu tinggal seminggu lagi!**

**Jadi mungkin saya akan aktif lagi setelah UN.**

**Oke. Ndak usah lama-lama lagi, saya persembahkan Saint Haven Academy Chapter 2.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Hermalte Port. Sebuah pelabuhan indah yang dikelilingi oleh lautan biru. Pelabuhan terbesar yang terdapat di gerbang luar kota Saint Haven. Meskipun banyak kapal yang berhenti di pelabuhan tersebut, Hermalte Port pada pagi hari tetaplah terasa sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlalu-lalang, dan ada juga sekelompok orang yang bersiap untuk berlabuh.

Seperti halnya sekelompok Adventurer yang sedang baru saja berlabuh dari pelabuhan tersebut dengan sebuah kapal yang cukup besar. Di atas kapal tersebut terlihat seorang Lunar Knight berambut coklat gelap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, berlaku seperti layaknya seorang pimpinan kapal dengan beberapa orang teman yang menemaninya. Dan orang-orang tersebut hanyalah Lunar Knight Rainessia bersama teman-temannya.

"Ahahahahahaha!" tawa Rainessia dengan keras saat mereka baru saja menuju ke laut lepas.

"Rain. Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Qous. Dia masih tidak yakin bahwa Rain akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Tenang saja," jawab Rainessia. Dia pun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah teman-temannnya, menandakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ano... Tapi..." ucap Natsu. Sambil melihat ke depan kapal yang mereka naiki. Di ujung depan kapal tersebut, terlihat ada sebuah tali yang menggantung ke bawah, dan mengikat sebuah karung. Dari luar karung tersebut, terlihat kepala seorang anak yang dimana badannya berada dalam karung sedangkan yang terlihat hanyalah kepalanya saja. Dan orang itu adalah Hime.

"HEY! KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU! APA KALIAN GILA MENJADIKANKU UMPAN UNTUK SERPENTRA?!" teriak Hime marah kepada semua yang ada di kapal.

"Hime. Tenang saja. Jika kita beruntung, kita akan membunuh Serpentra. Jika gagal, mungkin kau akan pergi ke surga," ucap Rainessia. Dia tersenyum aneh sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Hime.

"BODOH! KAU GILA! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BELUM MENIKAH!" teriak Hime lagi. Sungguh dia tidak suka diperlakukan bodoh seperti ini. Apa lagi yang akan dilawan oleh mereka adalah Serpentra.

Tidak lama kemudian, dari arah dalam laut di kejauhan, terdengar sebuah jeritan keras yang membuat Rainessia dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada di kapal itu sampai menutup telinga. Dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang mulai siaga dengan senjatanya, dan ada beberapa yang bersebunyi.

"LEPASKAN AKU CEPAT! ITU SERPENTRA!" teriak Hime. Panik mendengar jeritan dari naga penguasa lautan tersebut, membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa diam sehingga bergerak-gerak kesana kemari di atas tali tersebut.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Rainessia. Entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang ini, tapi itu membuat kepribadiannya menjadi sangat aneh dan beda dari dia yang biasanya.

"GRROOAARRRR!" jeritan Serpentra pun terdengar semakin keras dan menjadi begitu dekat. Sepertinya dia tidak suka kedatangan tamu.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tetap di sekolah saja," ucap Plough. Sedikit takut karena harus melawan Serpentra dengan cara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ryuu-kun! Ryuu-kun bodoh!" ucap Yukishirota. Kesal dengan kebodohan dari pria yang paling dia cintai itu.

"Tenang saja Yuki. Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Rainessia. Sambil wajahnya mengukir senyuman tipis yang membuat Yukishirota menjadi memerah.

"GRROOOAAARRR!" jeritan Serpentra terdengar sekali lagi. Dan terlihat di samping kapal Rainessia dan sahabat-sahabatnya, kepala Serpentra yang panjang itu muncul dari dalam laut, dengan tangan dan kedua sayapnya yang membentang.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaiamana ini?!" terlihat Calixt dan Sierra yang panik sambil berlari berputar-putar di atas kapal tersebut sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang itu-itu saja.

"Moonlight Splitter," Qous mulai mengayunkan pedangnya terlebih dahulu ke arah Serpentra, dan muncul beberapa buah energi pedang berwarna biru yang melesat cepat ke arah Serpentra.

"GRRROOOOOOAARRRRR!" jeritan Serpentra. Tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Qous baru saja.

"Guided Shoot," Velyne yang mulai menarik busurnya dan kemudian menembakan beberapa anak panah yang mengejar ke arah Serpentra.

Dan Serpentra yang terus menerus diserang pun semakin marah dan mulai mengamuk. Kemudian Serpentra mengepakkan kedua sayapnya ke arah kapal itu dan membuat angin ribut yang besar.

Semua yang ada di kapal tersebut berpengangan sesuatu untuk bertahan dari serangan Serpentra. Kecuali Rainessia, yang hanya diam saja dan terlihat sangat tenang.

Rainessia yang sejak kedatangan Serpentra tadi hanya diam kini mulai beraksi. Di tangan kanannya, telah tergenggam sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Dan dengan sebagian kecil kekuatan yang dia miliki, dia melempar batu tersebut dengan pelan dan dengan beruntungnya mampu mengenai Serpentra.

"GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAARRRRR!" jerit Serpentra. Terdengar sangat keras dan hampir memekakkan telinga semua yang ada di kepal tersebut. Dan dari jeritan itu, terlihat Serpentra sangat kesakitan. Serpentra terus menjerit dengan sangat keras dan setelah itu dia diam tak bergerak dan kemudian tengglam ke dasar laut.

Dan semua sahabat Rainessia yang melihat Serpentra baru saja, hanya bisa menganga dan tercengang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Itu... Serpentra..." ucap Ontruish. Kata-katanya menggantung karena begitu shock.

"Dikalahkan..." ucap Plough. Terlihat dia juga sangat shock.

"Hanya dengan batu?!" teriak Yukishirota. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rainessia dengan kencang karena begitu shock.

Dan Rainessia yang tadinya menjadi aneh dan sedikit gila, kini sudah kembali menjadi cool dan sengat tenang.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ucap Rainessia. Dia melepaskan tangan Yukishirota dari tubuhnya dan kemudian mengambil alih kapal. Untuk segera bisa kembali ke Saint Haven.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Dragon Nest ©Shanda Games, Kreon, Etc._**

**_Saint Haven Academy ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seminggu setelah kejadian Hime menjadi umpan Serpentra, kini Rainessia dan semua sahabatnya kembali menjalani hidup yang normal. Memulai sekolah kembali sepeti biasa.

"Rain!" teriak Hime. Kesal melihat Rainessia yang sedari tadi hanya tidur di mejanya, sedangkan mulutnya sedari tadi menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Hime-chan, biarkanlah saja Ryuu-kun," ucap Yukishirota. Berusaha untuk menenangkan kekesalan Hime.

"Tapi ini penghinaan!" kekesalan Hime pun memuncak. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah penghapus dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki, dia melempar penghapus itu ke arah Rainesia.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Rainessia yang dengan cool dan tenangnya langsung menangkap penghapus yang dilempar oleh Hime dengan posisi kepala di atas meja dan mata tertutup. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang kelas itu terdiam dan terkejut. Dan juga membuat beberapa wanita yang ada di sana berbinar-binar dan kagum melihatnya. Penampilan yang luar biasa.

"Rainessia!" tariak Hime dengan sangat keras. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai batas. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah Canon yang ada di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke Rainessia.

"Hime-chan! Tenanglah!" ucap Qous panik. Firasat buruk muncul ketika melihat Hime memegang Canonnya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"Tahan Hime!" teriak Ontruish. Dengan cepat, dia langsung melompat dan berlari ke arah Hime. Dan kemudian langsung memegan kedua tangan Hime dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" tariak Hime memberontak.

"Bantu Ontruish!" ucap Natsu. Dia juga langsung berlari dan membantu Ontruish memegangi Hime.

"Canonnya! Canonnya!" Calixt dan Sierra juga langsung bergerak dan mencoba merebut Canon milik Hime.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membunuh Rain!" teriak Hime semakin memberontak.

"Astaga... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini," ucap Rainessia. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di meja dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu bodoh? Hime seperti itu karena dirimu," ucap Plough. Dengan tiba-tiba langsung memukul kepala Rainessia dari belakang.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Rainessia. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"AKHH!" teriak Hime. Sepertinya tenaganya sangat kuat. Diapun terlepas dari pegangan sahabat-sahabatnya dan langsung melompat ke arah Rainessia.

"Hei!" Rainessia terkejut dengan Hime yang melompat ke arahnya.

Hime yang sedang menempel di punggung Rainessia pun langsung mengigit pundak Rainessia dengan ganas(?).

"Hime!" kaget Rainessia. Dia mencoba melepaskan gigitan Hime dengan mendorong kepalanya.

Sedangkan Hime malah semakin kuat mengigit Rainessia. Sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan gigitannya. Mungkin dia masih kesal.

"Tangkap Hime!"

"Dia harus dijinakkan!"

"Kali ini jangan biarkan dia lepas!"

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Hingga kelas berakhir, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mencoba menenangkan Hime..

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft... Gigitan Hime sakit juga," ucap Rainessia sambil mengusap pundaknya.

Kini Rainessia sedang berjalan di koridor Saint Haven Academy yang sepi. Karena semuanya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sedangkan dirinya baru pulang sekarang karena mendapat hukuman dari Hime.

"Sial. Berbekas," ucap Rainessia. Sambil memeriksa pundaknya yang memerah karena gigitan Hime tadi. Dia terus berjalan sambil melihat pundaknya, dan tanpa dia sadar dia menabrak seseorang dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Ahh... Maafkan aku," ucap Rainessia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Maaf," ucap orang yang ditabrak oleh Rainessia. Kemudian orang itu membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Rainessia.

Rainessia pun ikut membantu orang tersebut, dan kemudian mencoba melihat orang yang baru saja dia tabrak. Dan dia sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Irine?" tanya Rainessia kepada orang itu.

"Rainessia... ternyata kau," jawab orang yang ternyata adalah Irine. Saat tahu yang menabraknya adalah Rainessia, dia langsung memasang senyuman manisnya. Sambil tetap mebereskan buku yang dia bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Rainessia lagi. Sambil tetap membantu Irine membereskan bukunya.

"Ahh... Aku disuruh untuk menyerahkan semua buku ini," jawab Irine. Setelah semua beres, dia langsung bangkit dan mengangkat semua buku-buku itu.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Rainessia. Merasa kasihan dengan Irine yang seorang gadis membawa barang sebanyak dan seberat itu.

"Eh? Terima kasih," jawab Irine dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Rainessia pun segera mengambil sebagian buku yang di bawa oleh Irine. Namun, belum sempat dia menyentuh buku-buku itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah yang tidak diketahui.

"SPIRAL KICK!" teriak seseorang yang langsung mendang Rainessia dari arah yang tidak diketahui. Dan langsung membuat Rainessia jatuh pingsan.

Irine terkejut melihat Rainessia yang jatuh pingsan dan menjatuhkan semua buku-buku yang dia bawa. Dia kemudian melihat orang yang berani menendang Rainessia.

"Yukishirota?" tanya Irine. Sedikit kecewa karena yang datang adalah Yukishirota.

"Ara ara~ Maaf aku tergelincir sesuatu. Dan sepertinya aku mengenai seseorang," tanya Yukishirota. Dia langsung menarik kerah baju Rainessia.

"Yukishirota... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Irine. Senyuman manis kemudian terpampang di wajah imutnya itu.

"Ahhh... Maaf aku membuat barang-barangmu terjatuh. Sebagai tanda maaf aku akan membawanya," ucap Yukishirota. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat semua buku yang berantakan di lantai.

"Tidak.. Bukan it–"

"Maaf yah Irine. Aku harus pergi," ucap Yukishirota. Segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa semua buku-buku itu dan menyeret Rainessia menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Irine yang hanya terdiam heran.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Saint Haven tiba. Gemerlap lampu malam hari menerangi seisi kota. Biarpun malam Hari, namun tidak membuat kota terbesar di benua Verathea itu menjadi sepi. Masih terlihat banyak penduduk dan Adventurer yang berlalu lalang. Termasuk juga Rainessia dan Yukishirota yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Ryuu-kun. Ryuu-kun ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya Yukishirota. Sambil menatap Rainessia di sampingnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hmm... Terserah padamu sajalah," jawab Rainessia.

"Bagaimana dengan ikan?" tanya Yukishirota lagi.

"Boleh. Tidak masalah," jawab Rainessia. Kemudian dengan lembut dia mengusap kepala elf gadis yang sangat dia cintai tersebut.

"Baiklah. Yuki akan masak yang enak untuk Ryuu-kun!" ucap Yuki girang. Senang karena baru saja diperlakukan dengan lembt oleh Rainessia.

Rainessia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yukishirota. Lucu dan manis, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Hime! Tidak!"

"Hime! Kenapa bisa perti ini?!"

Terdengar teriakan dua orang yang sangat familiar di telinga Rainessia dan Yukishirota. Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling dan mencari sumber suara. Dan tepat di bawah salah satu sinaran lampu kota, terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang duduk berlutut di samping seorang anak yang sedang tertidur seperti tak sadarkan.

Yukishirota yang melihat mereka bertiga yang ternyata adalah Calixt dan Sierra yang sedang duduk dan Hime yang tertidur, langsung berlari menghampirinya. Sedang Rainessia memasang tampang malas.

"Dramatis sekali," ucap Rainessia malas. Merasa yakin pasti ada yang aneh dengan tiga sekawan itu.

"Hime! Bertahanlah!" ucap Sierra sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hime.

"Hime!" ucap Calixt. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan obat mata dari sakunya, dan meneteskannya ke matanya. Lalu dia berpura-pura menangis di depan Hime.

"Mereka itu bodoh yah?" tanya Rainessia entah kepada siapa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hime! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukishirota. Segera dia berjongkok dan melihat Hime.

"Yu–Yuki..." ucap Hime terbata-bata. Seperti layaknya seseorang yang sedang sekarat.

"Yuki! Tolong Hime!" pinta Calixt. Sambil menarik-narik lengan baju yang dikenakan oleh Yukishirota.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukishirota.

"Hime... Hime..." ucap Sierra dengan nada yang dia buat lirih. Dia mengambil obat mata di sakunya dan kemudian meneteskan obat itu ke matanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Calixt.

"Hime kenapa?" tanya Yuki panik. Dia memukul-mukul pelan pipi wajah Hime. Berharap Hime segera sadar.

"Yu–Yuki... A–aku..." jawab Hime masih dengan nadanya yang dia buat lirih. Seolah-olah sangat dramatis.

"Kenapa? Katakan Hime!" ucap Yukishirota semakin panik.

"A–aku lapar..." ucap Hime.

"He?" Yukishirota seketika bingung.

"Sudah kuduga ini bodoh," ucap Rainessia. Dengan cepat dia menyeret Yukishirota pergi dari tempat itu.

"Rain! Yuki! Tunggu!" teriak Sierra. Kemudian dia berdiri, dan kakinya mulai melangkah mengejar Rainessia dan Yukishirota. Calixt pun juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eh! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku lapar!" teriak Hime. Tubuhnya langsung berdiri, dan dengan cepat mengejar Rainessia dan Yukishirota..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yosh! Selesai.**

**Gimana chap ini? Kurang 'kah?**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Soalnya nulisnya dalam keadaan ngantuk.**

**Saya juga sadar kalo chapter ini banyak kekurangannya yah.**

**Tapi yah semoga aja bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian.**

**Mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Dan maaf untuk kesalahan dan kekurangannya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Jaa.**


End file.
